It is known to use, as a vegetable peeling device, a housing with blades mounted thereon as shown in Soviet Pat. No. 745,483, issued July 7, 1980. The housing is generally held stationary while the vegetable is pushed and/or pulled between the blades, causing it to be peeled. Holding the housing stationary by hand is clumsy and leaves only one hand for holding the vegetable so it has been proposed to mount the housing to a fixed surface by a clamp, as shown in Danish Pat. No. 58,433, published Feb. 17, 1941.
A common problem with vegetable peelers, however, is the accumulation of vegetable peels in the blades, causing clogging and jamming. This requires time-consuming interruptions in the peeling process to clean the blades. Even if the peels do not clog the blades, they still accumulate in or around the housing, again requiring time-consuming cleaning. Thus, there exists a need for a vegetable peeler which is continually self-cleaning and which does not suffer from the above-described peel accumulation problem, and that can be easily mounted so as to free the user's hands for handling the vegetable.